<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Comfort by eClair23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155943">Comfort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eClair23/pseuds/eClair23'>eClair23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Keepers - Ridley Pearson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:06:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eClair23/pseuds/eClair23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Wayne's death in The Insider, Willa is struggling.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Isabella "Willa" Angelo/Dell Philby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Willa shuddered, tightening her arms around herself. The Crypt wasn’t cold, but she felt shivers down her spine. She hugged the pillow on the ancient couch in the Crypt tight to her chest, the pressure calming. Her hot tears insisted on dripping down onto the pillow. She had finally escaped the rest of the Keepers and found a moment alone to process what had happened in Toontown. For the most part, she’d held it together fairly well until they’d gotten back, when she had excused herself and hidden up in this room. In the moment she’d really wanted to be alone, but now that she was alone with her thoughts and memories, solitude seemed to exacerbate her fear and shock. </p><p>	Philby drummed his fingers softly on the door frame. “Would you like some company?” His voice was quiet.</p><p>	She startled before looking up, scrubbing at her face. “Sure,” she said gratefully.</p><p>	He settled himself next to her on the couch, nudging her knee with his. “How’re you feeling?”</p><p>	Willa worried her bottom lip, thinking. “Sad. And more than a little guilty.”</p><p>	“About Wayne?” He asked gently. She nodded, meeting his gaze.</p><p>	“I’m sorry.”</p><p>	“Me, too.” She paused, sniffling quietly. “I was so stupid, turning my back to Judge Doom. Wayne should never have had to take that knife for me.” She was trembling, trying to hold herself together. She hadn’t meant to spill all of that. That was the whole reason she’d excused herself from the rest of the Keepers–so she wouldn’t dump her grief on theirs.</p><p>	Philby tugged her against his side, running a firm hand up and down her arm. “Hey. You’re probably still in shock from everything that’s happened. I mean, you could have died, Willa. It was scary for all of us.”</p><p>	She nodded against his shoulder. “I know,” she mumbled. “I just didn’t want you guys to feel worse. Especially since what happened was my fault.”</p><p>	“It’s not your fault at all. Wayne knew what he was doing.” He stood, helping her up so he could wrap his arms around her. His solid presence was incredibly reassuring. “I’m really glad you’re safe, for the record.”</p><p>She smiled weakly. “Thanks, Dell.”</p><p>	He kissed the side of her hair. “You’re alright. It’s okay to be sad, too.”</p><p>	“I guess I’m sad, but I mostly just still feel… scared. Like I’m still back there. Obviously I’m not, but logic hasn’t been too reassuring.”</p><p>	“Mm hmm. It was scary.”</p><p>	“Yeah.”</p><p>	“But you’re safe. You’re okay, you’re in the Crypt with me, and everybody else is just down the hall talking to Joe. We got away safe and sound.” His hand stroked over her hair repeatedly, calming her.</p><p>	She sighed, relaxing against him. “Thank you.”</p><p>	“Don’t mention it. I think everyone needs to process in their own way. I know I did.”</p><p>	“Yeah?”</p><p>	“Yeah. We’re all hurting, Wills. You’re not in this alone.”</p><p>	“Thank you.” She paused for a moment. “How are you doing?”</p><p>	When she looked up at him, she noticed that his eyes were rimmed with red; he’d been crying too. “I, um, I’m really going to miss him.”</p><p>	Willa nodded, stroking her thumb over his hand. He soon started to cry, too, pressing his face against her shoulder. She held him close, smoothing his hair and whispering words of encouragement.</p><p>	Philby eventually pulled away, trying for a smile that came out more like a grimace. “Maybe now Finn’ll get off my back about trying to take over.”</p><p>	“What do you mean?”</p><p>	“You haven’t noticed?”</p><p>	Willa shrugged. “I guess not.”</p><p>“I mean, we used to be best friends; we were so tight, and then I guess he thought Wayne wanted me to take over as leader, which was never going to happen. I told Wayne that, but he still sort of mentored me. I thought Finn knew I’d never do that to him in a million years.” </p><p>	Willa pulled him closer. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>	“Me, too.”</p><p>	“Maybe it’ll all blow over?”</p><p>	Dell nodded. “Maybe. But if not, I’ll talk to him.”</p><p>	“I’m proud of you.”</p><p>	“Thanks, love. Come here,” he pulled her in, resting his chin on the top of her head. She let out a shaky breath. </p><p>“I just don’t get it, Dell. Why would he die for me?”</p><p>“He loved you.”</p><p>She raised an eyebrow. “He loved all of us.”</p><p>“Well, yeah,” he conceded, “but he wanted to protect you. It was his decision.”</p><p>“I can’t imagine why.” </p><p>	She pulled back, but Philby interlaced their hands, giving hers a squeeze. “Willa, you are an invaluable member of this team. I mean, you’re the one who gets me. We speak the same language. You know you’re better at puzzles and anagrams than any of us, and your kindness and steadfastness are what hold this team together. Without you we’d fall apart.”</p><p>	She rolled her eyes self-consciously.</p><p>	“I’m serious. Wayne knew we needed you. I need you.”</p><p>	“Yeah?”</p><p>He kissed her on the cheek. “Absolutely.”</p><p>	“Thank you.” </p><p>	“You want to help me check on everybody?” He offered.</p><p>	“Sure.” She took his hand, following him out of the room and down the hall.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>